There is a need for a comprehensive, standardized, and engaging curriculum to train addiction treatment counselors to become credentialed clinical supervisors. Danya International, Inc., proposes to conceptualize, develop, and evaluate a multicomponent, multimedia clinical supervision training curriculum for addiction treatment counselors. The Clinical Supervision Training Program will consist of an 18-hour classroom training curriculum; a 12-hour online training curriculum; a PowerPoint presentation; a participant workbook; a 20-minute video; a CD-ROM-based, computer-simulated interactive training tool; and a train-the-trainer curriculum. The Clinical Supervision Training Program will be designed to: increase clinical supervision skills and knowledge among senior addiction treatment staff; help counselors become credentialed Certified Clinical Supervisors of the International Certificate and Reciprocity Consortium, and obtain continuing education units; increase learning, skills acquisition, and adoption of new knowledge regarding clinical supervision using visual, auditory, and kinesthetic learning styles; develop the national standard of clinical supervision training in addiction counseling; and increase opportunities for professional mentorship, clinical competency, and professional growth. During this Phase I SBIR grant, project staff will conduct a needs assessment with clinical supervisors; write the text for the 18-hour classroom training; develop the PowerPoint presentation; write the text for the 12-hour online training; write the text for the participant workbook; conduct an expert peer-group evaluation of the curriculum products text; and conduct a pilot feasibility evaluation of the classroom training modules, PowerPoint presentation, and hard-copy mockup of the online course with clinical supervisors and counselors. Hazelden Publishing and Educational Services has expressed an interest in this product for its Clinical Innovators Series and professional development materials product line. [unreadable] [unreadable] The project has the potential to impact public health by helping qualified addiction counselors become credentialed clinical supervisors and by increasing clinical supervision skills and knowledge among senior addiction treatment staff. These skills will serve to strengthen the supervisory relationship and improve the delivery of clinical supervision directly impacting the services provided to drug abusing clients. [unreadable] [unreadable]